Mission:Dad
by spymage
Summary: Hi, I'm Cammie Morgan.I am training to be a spy when one saturday when we were off school Zach came back.We stayed out until late,and then we were attacked.Zach has gone missing and somehow the attackers are connected to the disapearence of my dad.
1. Prolouge

I lay in my bed, stomach down, exhausted. I had just been through another surprise mission, but harder then any I have had before. For this mission was real.

I know what you're thinking, it wasn't from the evil CoveOps teacher? Well no, it was real, and really scary. I don't even know if my friends survived yet, their rescue plane hasn't arrived yet.

My name is Cammie Morgan, or as my friends like to call me, Chameleon. It's easy for me to blend into crowds and not be seen. Some people without the ability wish they had it, most people wish that would happen if they just spilled soda all over their pants in a mall. Well, for me, I don't like it at times, or I do. I guess it just depends on my mood. I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Or as every girl inside the school calls it, a secret school for spies.

My head was sweating and I wiped it away, noticing a little blood. The nurse still hadn't come to my room. I turned over on my back and every part of my body ached. I tried to tell myself to relax but I knew I would never relax until every one of my friends were safe inside this room, crying and hugging each other that we had survived the terrible experience.

But I didn't feel in that mood so much. I picked up a couple pictures off the table next to my bunk and stared at them, my eyes getting red and the tip of my nose looking like I have a cold. Fresh tears streamed down my face as I stared at the two people I loved most, and then remembering they were both gone, forever.

It was a picture of my Dad, and Zach.


	2. Chapter 1

This is how the whole mission started:

All the girls screeched with joy, they raced around looking for clothes. I didn't know why they were so excited, it was only another Saturday, another day of going to town trying to hide from my ex-boyfriend in town. "Cammie! You are making me sad! Your frown is like depressing the whole area!" Liz picked up a pair of shoes. "I just don't feel that excited, every time we go to town everyone mocks us and I have to hide from Josh." I slumped on my bed, it squeaked and shook under my weight. "But there is another reason why everyone excited." Bex yelled from under a pile of clothes the girl's had thrown backwards while looking through _our_ closet. I mean why ours? Don't they have clothes?

"What?" I ran over to Bex eagerly. "It's a surprise!" She jumped up and ran into the bathroom to change. I thought through the possible reasons: A) there was a fair in town. B) There were going to be boys. C) We were going on a mission. Then I thought back, boys! The only time I've seen them this excited was when we had the ball with the Blackthorne boys! I doubted they were coming, I mean, wasn't the mansion in Maine or something? _Oh well_ I thought _better get casual anyway._

After an hour of girls screaming over clothes and even a fight, we were finally in town. All the girls had lipstick or lip gloss on, except for Bex and me. I don't think I've ever seen her with make-up on. The girls walked down the street like they were the prettiest people in the world, and this time it was only me who walked normal. It was a little embarrassing since the townspeople already thought we were rich and snobby. I wish I had stayed back at the academy.

Then I saw it, it was strange, and shocking. A group of boys were huddling together and talking. I sadly recognized them, "Blacthorne boys." I sighed. Part of me wasn't exactly ready for romance, and part of me was excited to see Zach again. I didn't exactly know which part of me to choose. One of the boys pointed at us and all of them turned, some smiling and some shuffling their thumbs. Most of the girls ran towards Grant, hugging him and laughing. Most of the other boys looked annoyed at that. I stayed back in the shadows, hoping my chameleon skills would kick in. Well I didn't really hope, I knew.

"You know I can see you." I gasped and turned around. There was Zach, leaning against the wall, one of his feet flat against the brick wall. _He's trying to be cool_ I thought. "You don't need to act cool Zach." I ran over to him and hugged him. I think I chose the excited to see Zach part. "Let's go somewhere." He said, smiling at me. "Where?" I asked. "I don't know, just somewhere to be alone."

Hours later we were both exhausted, but not trying to show it since real spies are never tired. We had already gone to sit at the beach, eat burgers and watch a movie. That was not including the miles and miles we walked. By the time the movie was over, it was pitch black. The streetlights were lighting up the street, and hardly anyone walked down the sidewalk. "We better head back to that place where we met." Zach said. I nodded and we ran before Zach would have to miss his bus.

We cut into alleys and parking lots, any shortcut we could find. By the time we saw the place we met, we were in the alley where I had been hiding and we were out of breath. We saw some of the other teenagers talking, some saying goodbye and going back to join their own gender group. We were now walking and were half way down the alley when a black car blocked the exit to the street. The car stopped and the doors opened. I squeezed Zach's hand and swore if it was our CoveOps teacher, I would kick him even if I would get detention. But as soon as men started pouring out of the car, I knew it wasn't anyone from school. I was scared to death, every man held a gun or a knife. Zach stood in front of me as the men in black ninja suits came closer, but I stood next to him, slightly annoyed he did that, even if he meant well.

The men were walking slowly towards us then they started running and took us by surprise. One of the men grabbed me arm and started pulling me away from Zach as he struggled to free himself from two men. I kicked the man in the stomach and started to run towards Zach to help, but something walked in front of me and knocked me over on my back. The wing was knocked out of me as I tried to get up but was pushed down again by the shoulders. I screamed but a man covered my mouth. I kicked the man on top of me and he cursed at me. Someone smacked me in the face so hard everything started to go dizzy.

I could barely hear Zach's grunting as they pushed him in the car. I heard running and my shoulders relaxed as the man let go and ran for the car. I heard kicking and a scream. I couldn't get up, I felt hopeless, and every thing was going black. It was so scary, I don't think I had ever experienced going unconscious before. The last things I heard were a screeching of wheels, a "No!" and someone come up to me and kneeled down next to me saying, "Cammie?" After that everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up slowly, the world blurry to a few moments later almost clear. I saw fuzzy images run towards me. "She's awake!" It took me a few moments to remember what had happened. "Where's Zach?" I asked urgently as I sat up, but I quickly fell back down in pain. My head was throbbing wildly and I shook my head for the pain to go away, but it just got worst. "Out! Out!" I heard shuffling near the door as everything finally got clear. "We'll tell you later honey, just rest." I felt my mom's hug and relaxed, but only a little. I saw the nurse was shooing Bex, Macey and Liz out the door. "We have to see her! She's our friend!" Bex shouted struggling to get past the nurse. Liz and Macey tried to drag her back. "You can see me later, okay Bex?" I managed to say to her, but all that effort took my breath away. She seemed like she was going to cry as she left the room. But I knew she was going to cry more when I told her what happened. I also knew I was going to cry when she told me what happened at the end of the fight.

"Rest honey." My mom kissed me. "I won't rest until you tell me what happened to Zach!" I felt hopeless, I knew she wasn't going to tell me until later. But I just had to try. "Before I tell you what happened, can you tell me what happened to you yesterday?" I sighed as I saw a notepad and pen in her hand. Why did she have to do this already? My mind joggled as I tried to remember exactly what happened.

"Um, we were going down this alley, wait no." I thought harder. "We were in a movie, no that's not it." I rested for another moment. Then everything came back to like rushing water. "I remember!" My mom seemed to smile. I told her exactly what happened all throughout the day. Then I got to the fighting part. I stopped for a moment. "These guys in black suits came out of the car. Each of them was carrying either a gun or a knife." I shivered, my mom seemed to take notes furiously. "They ran at us, and grabbed us." I stopped, and then started, my gut willing me not to believe it actually happened. "They grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Zach. They grabbed him and two men held him down as he tried to escape their grasp." I stopped for a second, my eyes tearing up and throat stinging. I took a deep breath, "I kicked the man who held me and ran towards Zach, but then they pushed me down. I tried to get up but they held me down by my shoulders. I kicked liked mad and screamed, but they covered my mouth. I kicked the guy and he cursed at me, atleast I think it was a curse." I remembered the word he said, it confused me, and I tried to think what language he said it in. "Then someone hit me in the head and everything started to go black. The last thing I heard was kicking and punching, yelling, a screeching of tires, a scream and someone whispering my name." My mom kept on writing notes. I waited a few moments, watching her continuously write and look worried and scared at the same time. "They tried to pick me up but then the kicking noises started. I think they didn't have time and had to leave quickly." More quiet. More scratching of pen against paper. More of my suspense and heart pounding to know what happened after I screamed. It seemed like forever when I finally got the courage to speak up. "Mom! I told you my story! Tell me what happened after I screamed!" I coughed, and my throat screamed with pain.

"Bex will have to tell you, and maybe one of the other boys." She murmured. "The Blackthorne boys are still here?" I asked. "Yes, honey. They have to. Zach-," she stopped short, and I got even more confused and scared. "It's been a while, let me go get Bex and maybe Grant." She stood up. "Just get Bex for now Mom." She nodded and left the room. I turned around and punched my pillow with the only strength I had, nobody would tell me what happened. I couldn't wait until Bex got here. She wouldn't lie to me. She was my best friend, I just wished she could tell me exactly what happened.

A few moments later there was a faint murmuring and the door squeaked open. Bex walked in, but I couldn't tell if she was smiling or frowning. But it didn't really matter. I could tell she had bad news.


	4. Chapter 3

Bex sat down in the chair next to my bed. We waited for a few moments, not talking. Just staring at each other. It looked like she couldn't bear it anymore after a minute and quickly hugged me. I wanted to cry, but I knew it wasn't time. "Are you okay?" Bex's voice was shaky. "Yeah, I'm fine, tell me what happened." Another silence, she sat back down in the chair. She opened her mouth to talk, then closed it again. "Bex!"

"Okay, here's what happened." She took a deep breath. "Me and Grant were saying goodbye when we saw that black car drive and block the alley." I shivered. "We thought nothing was wrong with it until we heard a scream. I hope it was yours." We both smiled. It still didn't make me feel much better. "Me and a couple other boys raced over to the car to see what was happening. We jumped over the hood to see Zach struggling and you being held on the ground. I screamed when I saw you and I ran over to you after the goons raced to the car. The boys tried to get Zach back but they got away too fast in their car. The boys looked really depressed." She stopped. I turned away. I was hoping Zach hadn't got kidnapped.

"Is anyone doing anything to find Zach?" I asked. The silence was killing me. "Yes, the boys are spending more time here looking like crazy." Bex stopped. "I don't think they have a lead on anything, it was just so sudden." I sat up. "Then we have to do something." I took my legs out of the blanket and got off the bed. "What do you mean? You need to stay in bed!" Bex stepped in front of me as I started walking. "Oh no, Bex. I only went unconscious. I'm not ultra sick. I'm completely fine now." I started walking, but my head was pounding and everything went dizzy. I fell down dazed. I got up again and everything seemed like normal.

"By the way, how long ago was the attack?" I grabbed my clothes that were on a chair and walked into the bathroom. The nurse's outfit was so uncomfortable. "Are you sure you want to know?" "Yes Bex!" I came out and sat down. "You know the attack was Saturday? Well, today is Monday." My brain stopped thinking, or my heart stopped thumping, either one it was bad. "What?! They couldn't of hit me that hard!" I touched my head where I was hit. Even though I touched it lightly, it brought incredible pain. "Ow!" My hand shot back to my side. "Apparently they did hit me that hard." I looked in the mirror to see a big pink bump on my forehead. "I don't think they punched me."

"Are we going or what?" Bex seemed inpatient, I guess she hadn't done anything exciting since the fight. "Okay, distract the nurse and anyone else that's out there then we'll meet in the tunnel." Bex nodded and walked outside. While she was looking around that word the guy said kept popping up into my mind. I remembered it clearly now, it was Blanca. Who would say that?

"There's nobody out here, let's travel fast before anyone comes." We ran down the halls, but nobody was in the halls. Everyone was gone. Eventually we gave up on hiding in the shadows and just ran through the halls. When we started getting towards the cafeteria, we heard talking and yelling. We slowed down at the door and stopped to listen what the commotion was about.

It seemed the whole school including the boys were there. The boys seemed furious and the girls nervous. All the teachers were standing on the stage and my mom was at the podium. "You can't stop school, we have to send you back. All the teachers agree that it is best." One of the boys stood up, "then what about Zach? We can't go without him!" all the other boys started yelling about the same thing. "Quiet!" My mom yelled, everyone went silent. "Our girls will continue the search while they do their school work. You, need to go back to Blackthorne Mansion. I'm sorry but your visit is over." Bex and me raced in the bathroom across the hall when the boys stormed out to gather their things. Once the boys were out of the hallway, we raced back to listen. "You girls have an important job. Every one of you will be needed." My mom looked around. "Cammie will be in charge of the mission." This shocked me. I knew I should have been proud. I knew I should have been excited. But I wasn't. I was furious. I couldn't control myself. I got so mad I stood in front of the door, "what do you mean?" everyone looked at me, I didn't care at the moment. "You're the only one who was there when all of it happened." My mom stared at me, shocked. "But I missed half of it!" I yelled. "That's not the point." My mom talked calmly. I ignored that. "But I've been through enough already! I'm done with this! I'm leaving!" I ran towards the tunnel, Bex following trying to calm me down.

We passed the boys and I pushed them aside as I ran. They were too busy thinking about Zach to care. I ran to the poster, names written all the way top to bottom. I pushed it aside and opened the tunnel. I crawled inside and Bex followed me. We crawled all the way to my mom's office and I looked furiously through all her stuff. I had to find out what 'Blanca' meant. Bex just stood back and watched for anyone coming. I picked up a picture of my mom and dad kissing. The picture label read, "Last Mission." I sighed, that was the last picture of my dad before he disappeared. I remember my mom saying he went in disguise as this clan to find out more information. I looked at a logo on his shirt and it said, 'Blanca'.


	5. Chapter 4

Blanca. The Clan of people that killed my dad. And now, they had Zach. They almost had me to, but then Bex came. I felt sick, I didn't know what to do. I grabbed the picture and ran back into the tunnel. "Bex, come on!" she scurried away from the door and got into the tunnel.

A few minutes later we were in our room, and I was pacing like crazy. Liz was on the computer looking up anything that would tell us more about Blanca. Macey was doing her nails. Bex was lying on her bed trying to think of what to do. "To tell you the truth, I wish was doing all of this. Then Zach wouldn't be in danger." Bex threw a ball in the air and caught it when gravity pulled it down. "But why would they want Zach? Why would they even want Cammie?" Macey looked over her nails. I felt guilty, I hadn't told them I mostly wanted to do it to find my dad. Actually I hadn't told them that my dad had anything to do with the mission. I took a deep breath and decided it was time to tell them.

"Bex look at this picture." I handed her the picture. She looked it over for a second. "Your mom was dating a Blanca soldier?" she looked utterly confused. I sighed. "No that's my dad." She shut up. Liz was still looking all over the Internet. "Now read the bottom." She read it and gasped. I could tell she knew. "Zach's in danger! More then we thought!" She stood up. "We have to tell the boys before they leave!" she opened the door but I slammed it shut and guarded it. "No! You heard my mom! Us Gallagher girls are doing the mission!" I wanted to cry. Zach called me Gallagher Girl. "So you admit it? You agree?" Liz's voice startled me for a second. I hadn't heard it since, well, early Saturday. "Agree with what?" I said. "That you are the leader of the mission! You need to lead all of us to find Zach!" she didn't even turn her head from the screen. "I guess I did." I stammered. "Bex high-fived me. Macey blew on her nails.

"Here's something on the Spy Central site." Liz looked all over the screen. "Apparently they are one of the most dangerous and wanted criminals. They have killed a number of spies. Those spies have never come back, but nobody is exactly sure where the hideout of the Blanca people are." I sighed. "Great! My mom hopes we can find Zach when even the best spies can't find their hideout!" I slumped on my bed. "Your mom only said that because she doesn't know who the enemy is. Only we do." Macey stared at me. "That's true," I said, "but we can't tell her." Everyone agreed, but I knew inside everyone wanted to tell my mom the truth.

"It still doesn't make sense! Why would those people want me and Zach?" I sounded hopeless, probably because I was. "They probably only wanted you, but Zach was with you." Bex said, sitting next to me. "Then they probably would have grabbed me first." There was an awkward silence. "Why would they want ME anyway?" Liz stopped, thought and finally said, "revenge." Everyone gasped. "Why would they want revenge?" "Cammie, you dad must have done something really bad to them. Like killed their leader or something. They are going to want revenge for that." Liz stopped looking at the screen and sat on her bed. "Or they want a lot of money. Either one." That made me think a lot. "But that means they would call wouldn't they? Since nobody knows where they are of course." I stammered. "Probably. But that probably also means they know our school is training spies." That scared us a little. By the time we finished talking it was 11:28 and we fell asleep.

It had been a couple days and we were studying for a CoveOps test. My arm was bruised from Bex punching me in the arm in gym class the other day. She only apologized 5 billion times. My cell phone started ringing and I ran out of the library. "Hello?" There was silence. "Hi." There was a deep voice on the other line. "Um, who are you? Do you have a wrong number?" I was so confused. "No, I don't believe I have the wrong number. Is this Cammie Morgan?" This scared me. "Yes, this is she." Silence. "I believe I saw you the other day." "If I did I don't remember. Who are you?" I stammered. "You remember the fight? This is the leader of Blanca." I gasped. "We have your friend, my men were stupid enough to grab him instead of you." I shivered. "If you want your boyfriend to live, meet me at the alley where we last met on Saturday night. Alone." My eyes started tearing in fear. "Wait! Why did you kill my father?" There was a click then a long buzzing noise. I hung up the phone and ran back to my friends, crying.


	6. Chapter 5

Days went by, my friends and me told every girl in our grade. I didn't really think we needed any more girls then that. Whenever my mom would walk by and we were talking about the plan, we would change the subject like, "did you know Canadian bacon is really just ham?" Sadly found out but it ended out well. During class he helped us make a plan and show us what to do. I was afraid he told some of the other teachers though. Some of them eyed us weirdly. Or was it just me?

Saturday came and everyone was ready, except for me. I was so worried I think the butterflies in my stomach ate it to pieces. My plan was for me to be bait and the others hide, then we attack. And suddenly I hated my plan as I stood in the alley, waiting. A little chip in my ear squawked and Bex's voice rang through my ear in a fuzzy manner, "I see a car." I heard excited and nervous whispering above me on the roof, and I yelled in the secret microphone in my shirt, "shut up guys!" everyone went quiet. The car went by the alley and I exhaled the breath I had been holding in for the last minute. "Wait! I see a black car! It's driving off the road!" I heard a soft voice and I think it was Anna. I knew that was the one. Now all I could do was pray my plan worked.

As the car did before, it blocked the exit to the alley. They only opened the window from the driver's seat this time. But they didn't even seem to bother covering their faces. I knew exactly why, but I didn't like to think about it. They thought they were gonna get me to. The man staring at me had brown hair and blue eyes. It made me shiver as I saw his glare. "So, you're alone?" a deep voice escaped his mouth. "Um, yes." I stammered. "Good, if you want to see your boyfriend, come in the car." I hadn't expected that. I had to think of something to make my plan work. "No, why don't you come out here," the man looked confused. "Why?" I smiled. "To catch me." I turned and started to run. I knew I wouldn't get far, there was a dead end. I heard a door slam shut and pattering behind me. I started to sweat. There was thumping on the roofs around me and knew my friends couldn't keep quiet while they ran. Stealth wasn't really taught until next semester.

Then my eyes opened in shock. I heard more pattering behind me, like six more people. Though when I turned my head around to look, I didn't have time to see who else was following us. The man behind me jumped on me and tackled me down. We went tumbling into the trash bags against the big trash bin. Rats scurried away. The smell was so overwhelming I could hardly breath. I coughed and heard even more pattering then before. The next thing I know there are grunts and groans echoing across the small area. I punched the guy on top of me in the face and he fell over into the trash heap, unconscious. I sat up expecting to see the girls in my class fighting the other men, but I notice they were _just_ jumping off the room on the men now. There were other people fighting with the Blanca men. "Blackthorne." I grunted. What were they still doing here?

It didn't matter at the moment, I had to act quickly. I ran and raced around the fighting and struggling bodies. I ducked to dodge a high kick. "Sorry" I heard Bex's fast breathing as she tackled a man down. I ran to the black car and saw others all over the street. I opened the automatic sliding door hoping to see Zach, yet nobody was in there. There was just some dried, stained blood on the floor and seats. That creeped me out. I knew it was a risk, but I got into the car, looking desperately. I still couldn't believe they lied even though half of me already knew they wouldn't have brought Zach.

I looked up and down, under the seats and cup holders. I flew things all over the car as I searched through the dirty trunk. I had to be careful with a couple guns that seemed to be loaded in there. I heard fast breathing run around the car and tried to duck, but I could have been seen from any angle in the car, even with my born skills. I heard the door open. A man stared at me from outside, still holding the door open. Blood was trickling down his cheek and his eye seemed red and swollen. "What are you doing in here?" He still seemed to be catching his breath. I kind of got overwhelmed with the guy, I grabbed by his collar and pulled him towards me. He probably wasn't the only one that felt awkward, "What did you do with them?" he looked confused, "what do you mean them?" He obviously didn't know, or was just playing with me. "Zach and my father!" he seemed to smile, that made me shiver. I heard a door opening in back of me and a bang in the seats on the side of me. Someone pulled on my collar and pulled me backwards. They forced me flat on my back against the seat and took my wrist.

Something metal was locked against my wrist and the other side of it connected to a metal bar that held the seat head in place. I struggled to get free of the handcuffs. _How did they get these?_ But my mind was too tangled to think. They pushed me back so I wasn't in the front seat of the car anymore. As I fell to the floor in the car and felt a foot next to my head. I got up to see Bex. I felt happy and sad and nervous, and well, apparently every emotion except for love. The man I had taken by the collar was starting the car. Bex and me had given up tugging on the metal around our wrists. We huddled closer together as much as we could. Another man was in the seat in front of me. He smiled as the car drove away from the fighting people, "nice job Tony, the boss will be so pleased." Tony smirked. "Let's just see about that once we get there."


	7. Chapter 6

The car ride seemed to take forever. I guess it was because I was trapped by handcuffs to a chair and was being kidnapped. I was a little too afraid to talk also. Bex didn't say anything, she didn't even look at me. That made me feel even more alone. The only thing I could look at was Bex or the dried blood, which creeped me out every time I looked at it. I forced myself to stay awake as it started getting dark.

"We're here," Tony said. "Get out the girls, Andrew." He opened the door and pulled us out by the handcuffs, which only hurt out wrists, like A LOT. It seemed like my wrist was already bruised to the bone. We seemed to be in something like an old public parking lot, the ones with floors and floors of parking spaces. Before I could see anymore, they blindfolded us and dragged us off to an elevator. When the door to the elevator opened again, Andrew walked us to a room and ripped off our blindfolds. He closed the door quickly behind him and it was pitch black.

Eventually my eyes adjusted to the blackness and noticed it was an old store. Shelves were empty with dust and dead fly's covering them. I saw Bex and hugged her. "Ow!" she yelped when I squeezed her, "that hurts!" she hugged me back anyway, even though she was really sore. "I guess our plan didn't exactly work." I sighed. "How did the boys get there?" Bex rubbed a black eye and twitched, "Grant said they couldn't leave without Zach, and then he was mobbed so I didn't get to hear the rest." I looked over to where there seemed to be a little source of light. My body seemed to shiver even though we were inside. Tall, thin metal bars let in the light. It looked like we were in a cage. It reminded me of the ones they use to close stores in the mall.

I ran over to it, Bex limping but still following. I tried to squeeze my fingers through the small holes. There seemed to be benches and dead plants in the middle of the hall. There was also more of the cage like things. I realized we were in a mall. "They took over a mall?" I said in shock. Bex looked around, "looks like an abandoned one." I re-looked and saw she was right.

"What do we do now?" I whined. "Nothing really, just sit and wait." I had to agree with her, there wasn't anything we really could do. In the time we had I looked over Bex's wounds and did the best I could to treat them. I found a rag in the back of the store and wrapped it around a bleeding cut on her arm.

Eventually it got darker in the mall, and I could tell it was getting really late. I sat up and looked out a small window, the lights of the mall were on and some people with scars seemed to be talking. I could only hear every other word. "Why..it…doesn't..sense..kids..useless..revenge?" the short man said. The other man that had muscles the size of a squirrel nodded.

After a few minutes of talking, their radio squawked and they ran for the exits. The lights in the mall turned off and it was pitch black, I couldn't even adjust to the darkness. "Nothing we can do now" Bex's voice came somewhere from the darkness. "Where are you?" I asked. "Over here" she said. We sat together and fell asleep. And if I knew what was coming, I would have done whatever to stay awake.

**Sorry it's short people!!!! And how the ending is not so great…I just thought you people wanted it out so I hurried a little lol. **


	8. Chapter 7

Cammie's dream

It started like any dream, dark. Then it lighted up. Rays of the sun shined across my face and warmed it with a soothing shine. I looked around and saw I was in the Town Park, birds singing and squirrels ripping apart trash. There was a small area where lovebirds could kiss, under the protection of a small roof held up by wooden bars. Dogs and owners were just starting to walk into the park, along with ankle-biters and their parents. I saw my friends over near a patch of flowers, and I was confused. Wasn't I just kidnapped?

I ran over there, carefree. "Hi guys!" Bex and Macy turned to look at me. They were frowning, or was it glaring? "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I stepped back. "I thought we told you to get lost!" Macy's voice stung my ears. "What? What are you talking about? I thought you were my friends!" The next thing I heard was a bang, and my body thumping the ground. The wind was knocked out of me and my eye started throbbing. Bex and Macy laughed. My eyes started to tear up, but I blinked them away since they were stinging my sore eye.

I stood back up. "Why did you do that?" suddenly the wind picked up, my hair went crazy and my body was being pushed inch by inch. My friend's eyes went red, and the world around me swirled around and went blurry, but I knew it wasn't me. Suddenly the world stopped and the wind whistled and blew harder. Rain poured down and soaked my clothes. I noticed we were in a forest, in the middle of the night. There was a full moon, barely glowing. I looked around, but my friends were no where to be seen.

Then I heard a rustling of leaves behind me and looked that way, but was then grabbed by the shoulders and shoved against a tree. I slid down my back getting blisters from the bark. I groaned and opened my eyes. There was a guy, black suit, black belt, and black mask. I gasped, my eyes opened wide. It was the same guys that took Zach away. He was staring down at me, glaring. I kicked my leg into the air but right before it hit his stomach, he grabbed my ankle. I struggled but couldn't escape his strong grip. The next thing I know he picked me up by my leg and threw me a few feet away.

I pushed my body up with my arms, watery blood from the rain dripping down my arms. I stood up and faced him, my legs barely being able to support me. He ran at me, and I held my breath. The man kicked his leg up towards my head but I ducked and rammed into his stomach, tackling him down. We turned and turned around in the mud, rain stinging our bare skin.

He eventually shoved me off and I stood, leaning against a tree. I pushed a string of hair away from my eye just in time to notice he was running at me. But it was too late. He banged into my shoulders, pinning them down. I cried out in pain. With the rain pouring down, nobody would be able to see my tears. Something scraped across my skin and I struggled, but was tied to the tree. My arms were unable to move, so I kicked with all the strength I had left, something that even Liz wouldn't cry about if she were kicked by me at the moment. Suddenly there was a scream and arm against arm. The rope around me loosened and I fell to the ground. I didn't even bother to get up. I closed my eyes and cried even harder when I saw my blood becoming a puddle next to my body.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice, it seemed familiar. A hand pulled my body up and held my there. I opened my eyes to see another man in a black outfit. I screamed and punched him in the face. "Get away from me!" I started running as he got up. "Wait!" I heard him yell, I didn't listen. Then he was there again, right in front of me. I gasped and ran into him, which knocked me onto the ground again. I looked at him. "I'm a friend." He said. "Prove to me!" I trembled. "He started taking off his mask and when he did he brushed away his hair from his face. I gasped as I saw it was…

"Cammie!" I woke up, breathing heavily. "Are you okay? You were yelling in your sleep." I looked and saw Bex. I started to back away at first then remembered it was just a dream. That didn't really happen. Then I looked down at my arms and gasped and noticed it was

Blood.


	9. Chapter 8

Days passed. Atleast I think so, it was just so boring. All we did was sit and wonder what was going to happen. If I could have done this with anyone, it would have been Bex. She always seemed to have a little hope, but I could tell even SHE was a little scared.

Then the day came. The day that everything happened. We were sitting against a shelf, like we had been doing the whole time. But then I heard a clink and a sound of metal against the floor. A small black disk with a blinking light slid in front of us. The disk beeped and blinked slowly, then it got faster. The sound became even more high-pitched and we had to plug our ears. We ran over to the gate that led to the hallway of the mall. We were hoping to squeeze our fingers through the holes and try to shake it off. But something seemed to block it. It was like they had put a whole wall there in its place while we were asleep. I saw it move and heard some talking. Then I gasped, they were holding the wall there.

Then there was a boom. The room quickly fogged up with the gas the disk had released. I started coughing and tried to cover my mouth with my shirt, but the gas still got to me. Me and Bex fell to the ground, coughing. I could feel my throat clogging up, and I was soon unable to breathe. I kept on coughing, but I still couldn't breath. I gripped my throat and everything started to go black. Then I heard a clinging of metal and footsteps. With my vision going black, I couldn't see who was standing right in front of me. But my eyes opened wide in shock as the man said, "get the boy." The everything went black.

I woke up, but my vision was still unclear. My head throbbed and pounded. The floor was cold and made me shiver. I heard faint voices but couldn't recognize anyone. "No," someone seemed to yell. "I'll never do it!" there were whispers above me. "She's awake sir!" My heart pounded. "Do it" a deeper voice whispered. There was a whir of wind, then an even greater pain in my head. It felt like someone had thrown a rock on purpose at my head. I shouted in pain and put my hands to my head hoping it would somehow ease my pain. As I did I felt something oozing onto my hand. It was thick and squishy. I shut my eyes and wanted to cry. "Will you now?" then everything went black, again.

I woke up, again. I seemed to be sitting up. I looked around, my vision fuzzy but clear enough for me to see everything. When I looked to my right, I saw someone was sitting next to me. I blinked a couple times and I could see clearer. "Zach?" I coughed. "Cammie are you okay?" Zach scooted over to me and hugged me. I tried to smile, I really did. My lip muscles just didn't feel like working now. "I'm okay I guess, how are you? I tried to find you sooner." I choked on the last words. Then I cried, I cried all of my heart out. It seemed forever until the last tear fell down my cheek. "I'm just glad your okay." Zach's soothing voice filled my heart. "Ditto."

"Since we are all alone" Zach started to say, but I interrupted him. "ALONE? Where's Bex?" I tried to get up, but I noticed my ankles were tied together. "Well that's annoying." I struggled but just got rope burns. Zach just sat there watching me. Then I noticed he looked skinnier, skinnier then he usually does. "Since we are in this condition, maybe we should just talk." He seemed a little nervous. "Talk why?" I stopped struggling, it seemed useless. "Well, to burn time. There's nothing we can really do now." He sighed. "I'll start."

Zach went on and on talking about how he found out his parents were spies. How he came to learn about Blackthorne. When he was finally done, he looked over at me and stared into my eyes, "now it's your turn." I didn't know what to do, it was so confusing. My gut told me to not say anything, but my heart won and I poured out everything. When I found out about my mom as the principal of Gallagher, when she told me Dad would never come back home…

Hours past when we were both done. My eyes grew heavy and when I lay down and closed my eyes, I fell asleep instantly. When I woke up I looked around, and noticed I was alone. Zach was gone.

_"Did you get it?" A hood covered the man's face, making a shadow darken his skin. The only part of his face you could see was his lips. "Did you get the information I need?" The other man looked nervous, "yes, but not exactly. I got most of it." The shadowed man grunted, "as long as you have most of it, it will probably work. But you have one final test." The man looked stunned. "What? You said after I…" the shadowed man yelled angrily, "I will not do my part of the deal until you do whatever I say and it is done correctly!" the other man shivered and stepped back. "Fine, what do you want?" _

"_To fight alongside with me. You are a great fighter. Together we will beat the battle soon to come." _


	10. Chapter 9

_"Is everyone ready?" a loud voice instructed everyone. "Not really! We should get help to take down these guys! Like professionals! We are still training! We don't know if we can take down these guys." Hearing that people started whispering and shaking in fear. "We can do this! Atleast until we get them out! We have to!" cheers went up in the crowd. "But we don't even know if they are still alive!" someone started crying. "We'll have to try anyway. So again I say, are you ready?" people yelled, both boys and girls, "we are ready!" the leader shushed them, they were still in hiding. "Then let's go! Everyone to their places!" _

Days passed and I counted it to be a little more then a week since I arrived at this abandoned mall. I knew my friends would never find me, probably not even the real spies. I came here alive, and I'm going to leave here dead. I had no hope whatsoever. I went to sleep, crying.

Then I heard it. Shouting. Screaming. Agony. Anger. And I realized those shouts were from my friends. The screaming from the surprised guards and agony from them getting beat up. The boys apparently seemed angry about Zach. But I didn't care; I was just so happy I cried. Then it all stopped, everything went quiet. I got angry at myself, and kind of scared. Was I going crazy?

Then came a patting of feet. And whoever was coming was in a hurry. I heard a clinging of something against the cage door nearby and heard a desperate voice, "Cammie? Bex? Zach?" I ran over to the entrance where I was locked in. "Liz! I'm here!" I started crying again. She ran over to me, dust from the floor rising and disappearing in the air. "Are you okay?" Liz was frantic. She tried to lift up the metal and I pointed to a button over at the wall. She pushed it and it opened. "Yeah, where's everyone else?" I started running around in circles. They're holding off the Blanca. Come on!" she tugged me towards an entrance, I didn't budge. "No, I want to help them!" Liz looked confused. "Why? We can escape now!" I was almost to tears. "They killed my father!" I ran towards the noise, ignoring her calls to me. Then I saw her next to me, running with me, "then I'm coming with you." Liz led the way to this huge room. It was dark but light enough to see the angry mob of fighting people. Screams and grunts filled the room, and blood covered the floor. Okay I have to admit, even though we had training for this, it creeped me out.

The next thing I know, I was knocked to the floor struggling with two cloaked figures. That creeped me out even more. I punched one in the face and I heard a shriek. I pushed the other off me, blood coming down my cheek. They were both in black cloaks, and their hoods were up so you couldn't see their faces. They flipped forwards and kicked my stomach at the same time. I was flung across the room and hit the wall. But before I slid down, they ran forwards and pushed my shoulders against the wall. I kicked at them and they fell backwards. I wasn't sure what I did next, I just found my legs carrying me to another room, running for my life. If I kept this up, I was going to die.

They ran after me, they were like lightning. I turned a corner and slid a little, getting off balance. They turned perfectly. I looked backwards for a second then looked back to where I was running, fear holding back everything I had to take down these guys. So, when I was getting tired of running, I ran into a big room, it looked like it had been the main hangout area in the mall, it still had the fountain and stone benches surrounding it.

When I turned around I felt forces against my head and my body clunk against the fountain wall. It was then I knew-I am going to die. They raced over to me but I flipped over backwards and landed in the fountain's water. The cloaked figures tripped over the side and fell into the inches of water. I stepped back slowly. Blood oozed into the water, swirling around. They quickly got up, one ran at me while the other caught its breath. It lifted its leg up high and I ducked. But they seemed to be smart, they brought their leg back down on my head, knocking me down into the water. I got back up before they could push me into the water and drown me.

They punched, I dodged. I kicked, they grabbed my foot and flung me to the ground. It was pretty clear what was going to happen here, and I kept on repeating it over and over in my mind because I feared it would actually happen, I'm GOING TO DIE!!!!!! Then I saw something, and I knew it might give me enough time to run away outside. I ran over to it and the cloaked people walked slowly towards me this time. I waited until they got to the center. Then smiled. Well, atleast as much as I could at that time. "Bye!" I pushed the button and there was a rushing of water. And then gasps of surprise as the fountain sprayed out into the air, soaking out clothes, or for them cloaks, more then they already were. I gasped for breath and turned off the fountain. I turned to run when I noticed something.

What I saw shocked me more and made me more upset then I have ever been before in my life. Even more then when I found out my dad was killed. I fell back into the water, crying and shaking uncontrollably. The water had knocked the figures backwards when I turned it on. When they fell backwards water had filled their hoods and pulled it down. And I saw whom the cloaked figures were, who the leader's apprentices were, who were going to kill me.

In those cloaked outfits were Bex and Zach.


	11. Chapter 10

"Why?" I got up, shaking. Zach looked away, and Bex seemed upset. "We had to" Bex whispered, her voice shook. "For the others." I was confused, "what do you mean?" I wiped blood away from my body. I held my shoulder, my shirt had been ripped there and once it healed, if it did, it would be a scar forever. "You won't find out" Zach ran forward at me, and punched my in the stomach. The force threw me out of the fountain's pool and I landed on the hard ground. I got up and heard struggling. I limped over to the fountain to see the terrible thing that was happening.

Bex was on top of Zach, forcing his head under the water. "Don't do that! We can find a way out of this!" I screamed, "Bex, let him go!" Even though I felt a hatred for them both at the moment, I couldn't let them kill each other. Bex let go of Zach and he sat up, gasping for air. Zach smacked Bex on the cheek but all she did was rub where she was hit.

"We'll do what Bex says, we'll find a way around it, what do we need to go around anyway?" I held out a hand for Zach to help him get up, but he refused and slowly got up himself. "The Master." Bex said, Zach looked at his toes. "The Master? You guys are undercover now you don't have to call him that!"

"That's all we know about his name, that's all he would tell us." Zach said, "we don't even know where his room is." So, we were starting at a blank. We had to think of something though, or else everyone is going to die fighting. "Do you have a little clue or something?" Bex and Zach thought quietly for a moment, then at the same time went, "the mattress store!" I was really confused at the moment. "What?" Bex explained, "at the mattress store there are two guards there, that is the most heavily guarded place in here besides outside." "Well apparently outside wasn't guarded enough if everyone else got in." I smirked, they frowned. "Fine, lead the way!"

Bex and Zach started running around the corner, on a broken escalator and then through an old food court. There they hid behind a picture booth, dragging me behind next to them. After catching our breath, Bex pointed out the guards and the store. Then she thought of a plan. She ran off to distract the guards and I stared at Zach. He had been awfully silent since I found out he was the cloaked person. He had only spoken once. "What's wrong with you? You're so quiet!" He looked away. More silence. Bex moved more slowly towards the guards with her hood on. "I'm sorry" he said, I was shocked. I never heard him actually say sorry before. "For what attacking me?"

Then I heard something that shocked me. Bex had gone up to the guards and spoke silently, but I could still hear the voices. "May I see the master?" she said, making her voice low. "Have you completed the mission?" one guard said. "Yes, the girl is dead."

I gasped as the guards let Bex through. Zach put his hood on, and I stared at him, shocked, "that's what you are sorry for? You were going to kill me?" he sighed, "for the others." It was all stuffed in my mind at once, I couldn't get it straight. _Does this master guy hate my family or something? _

I looked over back to the guards to see one on the floor, and the other fighting Bex. He knocked her to the ground and was strangling her, so I grabbed a nearby trashcan. I dragged it over quietly, so the guard wouldn't notice. Then I picked it up and hit it against the man's head. The body fell on Bex and she pushed him off. "I hope I didn't kill him." Zach ran out from the booth and ran into the store. We followed him inside to the darkness.

"Where's the light in here?" we searched through the store and I found it, but instead of it being a tiny finger sized thing, it was a big, long metal bar. I wrapped my hands around it and tried to push it. "Guys! I could use some help!" But I heard nothing. Then I heard somebody behind me, but couldn't tell who it was. They helped me push the lever and I said, "thanks." Then I gasped.

Instead of my good friends Bex or Zach, instead there was a really scary man that was a foot taller then I. But the really scary part was the five guards in back of him. They were all so strong that there were huge bumps on their arms and their veins stood out. And the part that shocked me, was that the two guards in the back were holding an unconscious Bex and Zach.


	12. Chapter 11

I felt helpless. My friends are unconscious, there is nowhere to run, I don't think I could fight those guys in my condition, AND THERE IS NO WHERE TO RUN! So right about now I felt useless. "You are cammie, right?" the guy that helped me pull the switch said. I hesitated, then said nothing. "I guess you are Cammie. My name is Darien, an old friend of your fathers." He smiled and laughed, I shivered. When I heard this though, anger filled my heart. "You killed my father!?" I darted forward then stopped myself. _Don't let your emotions control you!_ "No, but I watched. It was amusing." That's when I really got angry. I darted forward once again, jumping into the air to tackle him over. Instead he just stepped aside and I toppled onto the floor shaking.

"Your friends are losing their fight. And to think they did it just for you and your puny friends." He looked over at Bex and Zach. I put my hands into fist position and tried to get up, but I was pushed back down by a foot. "You know you can save everyone. Well almost everyone." He looked over at Bex as she started to gain consciousness and one of the guards kicked her, and she yelled out in pain, fainting another time. I tried to push myself up again and again but the weight of the man was too much.

"I'll never do anything for you." I coughed, he pushed harder on me, and it was getting harder to breathe. "Yes you will. If you value your life and your friends." I struggled. "No!" Darien grunted, "fine then, have it your way, just like your father." My eyes opened wide in shock and my breath stopped short when I saw the man bring out a gun. He held to my head, I was shaking in fear. "Any last words?" Darien grinned. "Yeah," I gasped, that wasn't me, "you'll never win punk!"

Then there was a grunt and a loud screech. I realized it was Zach who had spoke. He had already taken down both of the guards with the little strength he had. I then flipped over hitting Darien's leg while he was looking at Zach. But instead of falling over like I had planned. He quickly moved his foot and grabbed me by the collar, lifting me into the air. I coughed and tried to breathe, but I was being choked badly.

But before I could punch the guy the illegal way, Zach had tackled him down and they both flung across the room. Darien had thankfully dropped me before I was flung with them, so I just landed on the floor quickly and not as painful. While Zach was holding Darien up I ran over to Bex who was gaining a little more consciousness.

Then the scariest part of the mission began. Before I could tell anything had happened, I heard screaming, things were being flung off the shelves and shattering to pieces. "Earthquake!" I heard people screaming in the hall trying to escape. I helped Bex up, but it was hard to keep your balance when everything around you is falling and shaking. I looked over at Zach and saw him struggling under Darien, arms pushing against each other and Zach's feet pushing at Darien's chest. He stared at me, "Go! Get yourself and Bex out of here!" I lifted Bex up, supporting half of her weight while she struggled to support her own half. "What about you?" I screamed, "This place is going to fall!" Tears streamed down my face. "I'll hold this guy off for enough time for you guys to escape! Go!" I cried and I saw Bex was crying to when we left Zach.

After that my focus was put on finding an exit and dodging falling objects. I kept on tripping from the wavy ground but I finally crawled to the nearest exit. I opened the door and Bex walked a little by herself, enough to get herself out of danger if the building collapsed. I ran after her, but a little more slowly. Each step I feared the ground would open up under me and I would fall. I was surprised how easily Bex was taking this, until I got to her then we started screaming together.

Helicopters flew above us and I realized the others must have gotten help from the official spy's. There was a mob in the distance, and I could see people pointing and running at us. A fire broke out in the building and we both started crying. But the building took the fire out by collapsing, and I screamed. "Zach!" I cried. Others in our class ran into us and hugged us. I think Liz was crying the most though. Helicopters let out ladders and we each climbed one. My friends and me were separated though. I didn't care, or I really didn't notice. I was to busy staring out the window at the building, crying for Zach.

And there I was, on my bed crying and crying. The only good thing that came out of this was that I found out who killed my father and he died, and me and my friends came back safely, well atleast most of them. Then my friends busted in the door and we all cried and hugged together. Bex and me ate then we shared stories. None of the stories had a happy ending though. I was just glad I was back safely, but wishing Zach was with me.

Epilogue

_Something shifted under the scattered tiles and wood. Birds pecked at the remaining of the building, curios what had happened to their nests that were in the building before. Then they squawked and flew away when something lifted from under the rubble. The boy gasped with deep breaths, bleeding on almost every part of his body. He got his body out of the remains and laid there, wondering what had just happened. _

**If you people REALLY WANT, I will do a sequel to this story. It would probably be called Mission: Remember. BUT ONLY IF YOU PEOPLE WANT ME TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The epilogue describes what will happen in the sequel.**


	13. Prolouge for Sequel

Sirens blasted, the world swirled. Blood filled his nose and parts of his mouth. Air just didn't seem to be getting through. People squirmed and yelled all around him, "check the monitors! Get the plaster!" he coughed, blood spilled everywhere. "The lines are going dead!" he opened his eyes, very slowly. The world was blurry and was going dark once more. "Cover the scars!" they yelled. Pain and death was taking over his body, very slowly.

Seconds passed and he was numb. Then a wave of agony filled his body and yelled out in pain. Sweat ran down his cheeks and he started gasp for air. "You'll be okay son." The doctor said. Someone whispered behind him, "will he." The boy closed his eyes and wanted to die when he overheard the doctor saying, "I'm not sure."


End file.
